The Art of Drowning
by darkgirl11
Summary: It started out as sitting next to each other on a train then it turned into being a one night stand that enveloped into becoming friends with benefits. Suigetsu always wanted to be more but Sasuke never showed any sign of wanting him until Suigetsu gets a slightly abusive boyfriend. But will it be too late for Sasuke to get him? Sasusui Zabuza/Suigetsu Itachi/Kiba


_The Art of Drowning_

**Summary: It started out as sitting next to each other on a train then it turned into being a one night stand that enveloped into becoming friends with benefits. Suigetsu always wanted to be more but Sasuke never showed any sign of wanting him until Suigetsu gets a slightly abusive boyfriend. But will it be too late for Sasuke to get him? Sasusui Zabusui Itachi/Kiba**

The Art of Drowning

They were never supposed to meet. It was almost an accident, really, how they met. Suigetsu Hozuki, a ninja and singer, was boarding a train to Konoha because of a job opportunity and to just have a better life as a ninja there. Sasuke Uchiha, an almost emotionless ninja from Konoha, was boarding the same train as Suigetsu to return home after a mission he finished in Kirigakure. They both got on the train and took their seats, both having aisle seats across from each other.

Suigetsu had his face buried in the map of Konoha when an obnoxious red haired girl took her seat next to him. The red head fixed her glasses before giggling at the sight of Sasuke, gushing to Suigetsu about him. The white haired ninja put his map down and shot her a glare before saying, "Look, bitch, you're annoying as hell and the train hasn't even started moving so do everyone here a favor and shut the fuck up before I shove this map down your fucking throat."

He heard a slight chuckle from Sasuke, and turned to see him smirking at what Suigetsu had just said to her. Suigetsu was going to say something to him when he found himself lost in those onyx eyes, Sasuke was beautiful. The Uchiha glanced over at the Kirigakure native before also becoming hypnotized by the other. Those purple eyes and sharp teeth were so different that they peeked his interest, Suigetsu was stunning to him.

"Hey, why are you looking at him? He's going to be mine!" Hissed the redhead.

"Bitch, didn't I tell you to shut the fuck up?"

"You can't-"

"Look, bitch, don't make me summon my sword cause you ain't worth the chakra."

Sasuke chuckled again, this guy was not only beautiful but amusing too. The woman was about to ask Sasuke why he was chuckling until Suigetsu grabbed a random passenger's newspaper and shoved a piece of the paper into her mouth. He got another piece of paper ready and growled, "If I hear another word come from your ugly ass mouth, this is going so far up your ass it'll be coming out of your mouth, got it?"

The redhead nodded, fearful that he actually would do it. Sasuke's smirk refused to leave his face, he loved that this guy was so much like him but easier to make mad or frustrate. He could tell that Suigetsu wasn't afraid to act on his thoughts or emotions and he thoroughly enjoyed that about him. Sasuke just had to know his name so he asked softly, "What's your name?"

Suigetsu turned to him and raised an eyebrow, not sure if he was talking to him or not. The shark nin shrugged and answered, "Name's Suigetsu Hozuki, second coming of the demon, Zabuza, and younger brother of Mangetsu of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen. Who are you?" Sasuke looked at him with dull eyes before replying, "Sasuke Uchiha, wielder of the Sharingan and younger brother of Itachi of the Akatsuki."

Both were seemingly impressed by the other, but neither said another word to each other throughout the train ride to Konoha. The redhead, whose name turned out to be Karin, didn't speak a word for the rest of the ride so Suigetsu was able to fall asleep without a problem. Sasuke, not even trying to hide his creepiness, watched the Kirigakure native sleep the whole ride.

When the train stopped, Karin was about to make her advances on Sasuke when her head was enveloped in water. Suigetsu yawned before getting up and saying harshly, "Don't even try to talk to him. No one gives a fuck who you are, bitch, so get off the train and go stand on the street corner like the mother fucking slut you are." He released her and she sprinted off the train, eager to get away from Suigetsu.

Sasuke smirked as he stated, "You're a water style shinobi." Suigetsu returned the smirk before he pulled out his water bottle, taking a sip. He nodded and added, "Wind as well but clearly I didn't need it for that justu." Sasuke's smirk stayed on his face, impressed that the man before him could control two chakra natures.

"I'll show you around Konoha." Stated Sasuke.

Suigetsu smiled and thanked him before allowing Sasuke to give him a tour of Konoha. Suigetsu learned where the building he was working at was and was now being taken to where his house would be. Suddenly, snow started to fall, which wasn't totally unusual for Sasuke since it was winter after all. But it was new to Suigetsu since all he was used to was fog and rain, seeing as how he was from Kirigakure.

Suigetsu shivered at the feeling of the snow touching his skin, he would have to get some winter clothes after work tomorrow unless he wanted to be a frozen fish. They stood in front of his house, Suigetsu shrugged, it would do for him. Sasuke turned to him, a little too close for Suigetsu's liking so he blushed at the sudden closeness. The blush told Sasuke all that he needed to know, Suigetsu liked him, at least a little.

"I'll see you around, Suigetsu."

The way Sasuke said his name sent shivers up Suigetsu's spine, he definitely was developing feelings for this guy. Sasuke didn't say a whole lot, but that didn't matter a whole lot to Suigetsu since he would turn him into a talker. He watched the raven leave before walking into his house, but he was still unable to get Sasuke off his mind when he was trying to write a song for tomorrow.

Suigetsu leaned back in the chair he was sitting in before sighing, "Oh, fuck it." He scribbled out some lyrics before replacing them with other words. He was never the kind of guy to write about another person in a romantic way so he hoped his lyrics didn't totally suck. He rubbed the back of his neck, rereading the words to himself before shrugging and going upstairs to get some sleep.

The next morning, Suigetsu made sure he woke up earlier so he wouldn't be late for work. He stumbled around his house when he was getting ready, still not used to his new home. He fell down his stairs before leaving, muttering about how if the people got him as mad as his house did then many people were going to get stabbed today. He smirked to himself, if he said that to Sasuke then he would have chuckled.

Suigetsu got many weird looks from the people around him, clearly he was going to be an outcast among these people for his eye color and teeth. He grit his teeth as a child asked his mother, "Mommy, why is that man's eyes purple? Is something wrong with him? Why are his teeth so sharp? Did he sharpen them himself? Do you think it was painful? Mommy, can I ask him?"

The Kirigakure native was about to say something when a voice cut him off, "Don't worry, man, I know how you feel." He raised an eyebrow and turned to where the voice was to see a man with triangle tattoos on his cheeks, a large white dog was by his side. The man grinned, showing off fangs of his own. He smiled softly as he said, "I may not have fangs like yours but I get questions like that too. My name's Kiba Inuzuka and this is Akamaru, by the way. Where you from? You don't smell like you're from here."

"Smell?"

"Yeah, my clan is part dog so I have heightened senses. Where you from?"

"Name's Suigetsu Hozuki and I'm from Kirigakure."

"Blood Mist village, eh? You have to kill people to graduate?"

"No," he began, "they got rid of that but I would have loved to participate in that." Kiba grinned at the guy, he was enjoying his company and Akamaru seemed to like him as well. They walked to Suigetsu's work place together, getting to know each other more and becoming fast friends. Kiba decided to stay and listen to his new friend sing, wanting to be there for moral support so if Suigetsu got nervous, he could find a friendly face in the crowd.

"Yeah, Sui! Kill it out there, man!" Cheered Kiba enthusiastically.

Suigetsu laughed at his friend's excitement and waited for the music to come on. Sasuke was walking by just in time to hear Suigetsu sing beautifully, _"I saw you there, so beautiful. You stopped and stared, so magical. Then you ask me for my name and we took an uptown train. Before you leave, get up to go I wanna know…"_

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks and turned to look into the building to see Kiba dancing and Suigetsu singing, _"Do you like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckley? Watching movies on Sunday? Do you like kissing when it's raining? Making faces in the station? Do you like? I need to know, what do you like? Before you go…"_

The raven had walked in, along with many other people who had either heard Suigetsu singing or saw Kiba dancing. Sasuke hid in the back and listened as Suigetsu sang, _"You walk me home, so wonderful. It starts to snow, it's in incredible. Now we're walking up my street and you slowly turn to me. You're three inches from my lips but before we do this…"_

Sasuke's eyes widened, was Suigetsu singing about _him_? Kiba dancing had influenced people to start dancing as well when Suigetsu sang the chorus, "_Do you like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckley? Watching movies on Sunday? Do you like kissing when it's raining? Making faces in the station? Do you like? I need to know, what do you like? Before you go…"_

The dancing was less energetic as the music softened, as well as Suigetsu's voice when he sang with a slight smile, "_Show me the place that you come and the places you dream of. I wanna know everything you are but before we get that far… what do you like? I need to know, what do you like? Before you go…"_

A smirk appeared on Suigetsu's face before the music went back to normal and everyone was up and dancing for the last part, _"Do you like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckley? Watching movies on Sunday? Do you like kissing when it's raining? Making faces in the station? Cause I like Shakespeare, Jeff Buckley, watching movies on Sunday! Do you like kissing when it's raining? Making faces in the station? Do you like?"_

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!"_

Sasuke ended up waiting until Suigetsu was done with work, but grew frustrated when he saw that Kiba was also waiting for him. What was his relationship with Kiba? The Uchiha grit his teeth, only he was going to have Suigetsu. When Kiba and Suigetsu went their separate ways, the raven walked over to him, earning a smirk from the shark nin, "Well, well, and to what do I owe for seeing you here, Sasuke?"

Onyx eyes stared into purple ones as the Uchiha said bluntly, "I want to sleep with you." Suigetsu's eyes shot open, he was at a loss for words and plus, he had just met Sasuke! He didn't even show a lot of interest so why would he just say that? Suigetsu sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, Sasuke was going to be a tough guy to crack and his poker face was too good for his liking, but Suigetsu did like a challenge.

"I want to be seme."

"You will be the uke, Suigetsu, or it will be rape."

"Hm, then no deal."

"I wasn't making a deal with you."

Sasuke stepped towards him, causing Suigetsu's eyes to widen. He actually was going to rape him! Suigetsu held up his hands in defense as he gulped, "Okay, okay, I'll be the uke! You always get what you want, princess?" Sasuke lifted an eyebrow as if to say _really? Princess? That's the best you could do against me?_

The white haired teen shrugged in return before feeling a hand grab his. A blush appeared on his face as Sasuke lead him back to his new house, he wanted to take him there? Suigetsu rolled his eyes but didn't pull away. He let Sasuke lead him up to his bedroom before he was pushed on to the, Sasuke getting on top of him but that wouldn't fly with the shark so he flipped their positions so Suigetsu was straddling the other's hardening manhood, grinding into it every now and then.

Sasuke pulled him down after groaning and smashed their lips together for a kiss, it was passionate, Suigetsu would give it that. Sasuke bit his lip, gaining entrance to Suigetsu's mouth and taking control of the kiss. They pulled away from the kiss, both satisfied, before Sasuke flipped their positions again. Suigetsu fought against him but gave up in the end. Sasuke smirked and lowered himself so he could whisper something in the other's ear.

"I'm going to make you my bitch."

_**Later….**_

When Suigetsu awoke after their events, he found that Sasuke was gone. Suigetsu rolled his eyes, so he was just a one night stand, was he? But then, he saw Sasuke had left his shirt on the floor. Now, if he was a one night stand, wouldn't Sasuke want to take all of his clothes with him? I mean, that's what the Kirigakure native would have done. The shark groaned as he tried to get up but it wasn't going to happen, not with the pain he felt after how hard Sasuke went.

He sighed, if he wasn't going to be getting up any time soon then he might as well just get some sleep and wait for tomorrow to come. As he closed his eyes, questions plagued his mind. What did he even mean to Sasuke? Was he truly a one night stand? Is that the only reason why Sasuke had started talking to him on the train? But most importantly, was Sasuke the kind of guy he should have feelings for? As the thoughts ran through his mind, he found himself falling asleep.

The next morning, Suigetsu was able to limp relatively well. Kiba met up with him on his way to work, smirking as he asked, "So, was the sex good? Who was it with, uke?" Suigetsu glared at the dog nin before playfully shoving him as he answered, "Yeah, the sex was fucking great! Sasuke fucked me so hard I think I actually passed out. But when I woke up, he wasn't there so I think I was just a one night stand."

"Wait a second here, you fucked Sasuke Uchiha? _The_ Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Yeah, why? Is he some sort of slut or something?"

"He's never really been in a serious relationship before. Mainly one night stands."

"…does he have herpes or something…?"

Kiba burst out laughing, even Akamaru barked as if he was laughing with his master. Kiba was laughing a little as he replied, "No, no, nothing like that. Uchiha's are perfect, you know? Nothing's wrong with them at all, no STDs or anything, just pure perfection. I mean, his brother's quieter than him but he's so attractive." Kiba stared off into space, thinking of what it would be like to have Itachi as a lover.

Suigetsu grinned as he asked, "You got a thing for Sasuke's older brother, don't you?" Kiba blushed madly before he lied, "N-Not at all! As if!" Now it was the Kirigakure native's turn to burst out into laughter. Kiba definitely had at thing for Itachi! When the shark nin was done he asked, "So, what does this Itachi look like? If he looks anything like Sasuke then he must be hot as hell."

"He's over there next to Kisame Hosigaki." Kiba pointed out.

The shark nin looked over and gasped at the sight of Itachi, he was beautiful! Suigetsu looked the older Uchiha up and down before muttering, "Damn." Kiba laughed loudly before wrapping an arm around his friend's shoulders letting out a love-filled sigh as he said, "Yeah, now you see why I've got it pretty bad for him. He's every girl and guy's fantasy but I don't think he'd ever look my way."

Suigetsu rolled his eyes before he asked the other with a devilish smirk, "Have you even tried talking to him before? Or are you more pussy than dog?" Kiba barred his fangs before calming down and replying with a smirk of his own, "I'm neither, Sui, you should know that I'm a wolf in disguise and sooner or later I'm going to get me some of that Uchiha."

They both laughed together, happy that they found someone who they could be themselves around. They walked down to Suigetsu's work, continuing to talk the whole way about anything and everything. Kiba promised to make it to every one of Suigetsu's performances unless he had a mission and in turn, Suigetsu promised to talk to Itachi for him and put in a good word about the dog nin. Suigetsu had no problem just walking up to someone and talking to them.

Sasuke made sure he snook in undetected and watched Suigetsu sing from the back of the room, _"We're all bored, we're all so tired of everything. We wait for trains that just aren't coming. We show off our different scarlet letters, trust me, mine is better. We're so young, but we're on the road to ruin. We play dumb but we know exactly what we're doing. We cry tears of mascara in the bathroom. Honey, life is just a classroom…"_

The raven watched as people flooded the building and started dancing with Kiba for the chorus, _"Cause, baby, I could build a castle out of all the bricks they threw at me! And every day is like a battle but every night with us is like a dream! Baby, we're the new romantics! Come on, come along with me! Heartbreak is the national anthem, we sing it proudly! We are too busy dancing to get knocked off our feet! Baby, we're the new romantics!"_

"_The best people in life are free!"_

The man in charge of the building watched Suigetsu draw in more people with a smile, _"We're all here, the lights and boys are blinding. We hang back, it's all in the timing. It's poker, he can't see it in my face but I'm about to play my Ace. We need love, but all we want is danger. We team up, then switch sides like a record changer. The rumors are terrible and cruel but, honey, most of them are true…"_

Suigetsu singing and Kiba getting people to dance were making the place popular and soon to be rich, _"Cause, baby, I could build a castle out of all the bricks they threw at me! And every day is like a battle but every night with us is like a dream! Baby, we're the new romantics! Come on, come along with me! Heartbreak is the national anthem, we sing it proudly! We are too busy dancing to get knocked off our feet! Baby, we're the new romantics!"_

"_The best people in life are free! Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!"_

Kiba and the people continued to dance as he sang, _"So come on, come along with me! The best people in life are free!"_ The music grew softer, as well as Suigetsu's voice when he sang, _"Please take my hand and please take me dancing, and please leave me stranded cause it's so romantic…"_

A smirk appeared on Sasuke's face, another song about him, eh? Everyone was up and moving, except Sasuke, "_Cause, baby, I could build a castle out of all the bricks they threw at me! And every day is like a battle but every night with us is like a dream! Cause, baby, I could build a castle out of all the bricks they threw at me! And every day is like a battle but every night with us is like a dream!"_

Suigetsu even found himself dancing a bit as he sang the last part with his heart, _"Baby, we're the new romantics! Come on, come along with me! Heartbreak is the national anthem, we sing it proudly! We are too busy dancing to get knocked off our feet! Baby, we're the new romantics!"_

"_The best people in life are free…"_

After more songs, Suigetsu was done for the day. The owner of the building took Suigetsu and Kiba aside, making a deal with both of them to pay them extra if they keep the place popping like they did. Kiba was about to tell the man he didn't even work there but Suigetsu covered his mouth and agreed with the owner. When the man walked away, Suigetsu hissed, "Don't you want to make even more money just for dancing?"

Kiba nodded his head vigorously, he liked the idea of making money by dancing even though he didn't truly work there. When Suigetsu took his hand off of his mouth, Kiba hugged him and thanked him for getting him a job he liked just as much as being a shinobi. Suigetsu just laughed and hugged him back, thanking him for being such a good friend to him since he got here.

The Inuzuka just smiled back before having to go to do some chores back at his house. Suigetsu waved goodbye to his friend before bumping into someone. Just as he was going to yell at them for getting in his way, he looked up to see familiar onyx eyes looking down at him. Suigetsu rolled his eyes before he asked, "And what can this one night stand do for you, Sasuke?"

"Be my friend with benefits."

"And what makes you think I want to be your FWB?"

"I know you do."

"Fuck off, Sasuke, you aren't irresistible like you think you are."

Just as the Kirigakure native was about to go around him, he got his wrist grabbed and he was shoved into a wall. Suigetsu was about to fight back until a pair of warm lips were placed on his own. He hated himself for melting into the kiss, he hated himself for giving into Sasuke and giving him what he wanted but he couldn't help that he had feelings for Sasuke. When they pulled away, Suigetsu whispered, "Okay, Sasuke, you win."

The Uchiha smirked and as about to walk away when he felt a hand grab his wrist and turn him around. He looked into those purple eyes, they were so beautiful to Sasuke. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Suigetsu state, "I do have a rule though, Sasuke, or this won't work. If either of us, somehow, manage to get into a relationship with someone else, this has to end. Got it?"

That smirk appeared on the raven's face again as he nodded and walked away. He chuckled to himself as he thought, _Suigetsu, you're not going to get a boyfriend, not on my watch. You're going to belong to me and only me. I don't want a commitment with you, all I want is your body but no one else is going to touch you like I do… you belong to me now…_

That night, Suigetsu yawned and crawled into bed, tired from his day of singing and getting pushed into walls. He turned off his light and that's when he felt someone get on top of him. Before he could scream for help, a familiar pair of lips crashed on his own. Suigetsu's eyes widened before they closed and his kissed the other back. When they pulled away, Suigetsu huffed, "You could have called and said you were coming over, asshole."

"Get used to it, bitch."

_**Six Months Later….**_

And that's how it went for the last six months, Sasuke sneaking in and having his way with Suigetsu each night or every other night depending on how Sasuke was feeling. Suigetsu hated himself more and more each day because he knew he was falling so deeply in love with Sasuke but he never said a thing. He didn't want to lose whatever he had with the Uchiha but he didn't like how he knew Sasuke would never want him.

He tried to meet other people to get his mind off of the raven, but in the end it would never work out. Little did he know, Sasuke was the one ruining his chances with anyone else because he would find whoever Suigetsu was talking to and threaten to kill them if they continued talking to the Kirigakure native. Sasuke made sure Suigetsu would stay single and stay his friend with benefits.

On a lighter note, Suigetsu was successful in getting Itachi with Kiba. Suigetsu had marched right over to the older Uchiha and said to him, "Kiba Inuzuka is drop dead beautiful. You are also drop dead beautiful. So go over and make out with him and fuck him till he cries. You'll thank me in the end, Itachi." The older Uchiha was stunned at the way he spoke to him, but didn't show it.

In the end, Itachi ended up doing what Suigetsu said and the two had been together for six months now and were hopelessly in love. Kiba would thank Suigetsu almost every day for getting him with Itachi and he would constantly ask Suigetsu if there was anything he could do to help him get with Sasuke, but the shark would always tell him it was hopeless. Sasuke only wanted sex and nothing more.

Today, Suigetsu was walking with Kiba and Itachi to work, Itachi had started coming along with them ever since he and Kiba got together. Itachi was much like Sasuke, except he was quieter but much nicer. He treated Kiba like he was a princess but he was the possessive type. Anyone who even glanced at the dog nin would see a pair of red eyes staring back at them, causing them to look away quickly.

When they got to the place, they saw that there were more people there than usual. These past six months, more and more people were coming to where they worked, which got renamed from whatever it was before to Fangs. Fangs was now the place to come if you wanted to get a drink, dance, or meet people. It was open all the time but Suigetsu liked to work in the afternoons or nights to get people having a good time.

The three took their places, Suigetsu on stage while Kiba and Itachi were in the front of the crowd. Music started to play and that's when Sasuke snook in, like usual, and watched Suigetsu sing, _"I know that we are upside down so hold your tongue and hear me out. I know that we were made to break, so what I don't mind… You kill the lights, I'll draw the blinds. Dumped all the sparkle in your eyes. I know that we were meant to break, so what I don't mind…"_

Kiba dancing was all that was needed to spark everyone else to dance as the music's tempo sped up while the shark sang perfectly, _"Are you gonna stay the night? Are you gonna stay the night? Oh, oh, oh, oh, are you gonna stay the night? Are you gonna stay the night? Doesn't mean we're bound for life! So, oh, oh, oh, are you gonna stay the night?"_

A figure entered the building, someone no one expected to see. He made himself comfortable in the back near Sasuke. He watched as everyone was jumping up and down to the music and Suigetsu singing, _"Are you gonna stay the night? Doesn't mean we're bound for life! So, oh, oh, oh, are you gonna stay the night?"_

The music suddenly got a bit more peaceful, if you will, as well as Suigetsu's vocals when he sang beautifully, _"I am a fire gasoline, come pour yourself all over me. We'll let this place go down in flames only one more time. You kill the lights, I'll draw the blinds. Dumped all the sparkle in your eyes. I know that we were made to break, so what I don't mind…"_

Everything started out relatively peaceful until everything started back up later when Suigetsu sang the chorus, _"Are you gonna stay the night? Are you gonna stay the night? Oh, oh, oh, oh, are you gonna stay the night? Are you gonna stay the night? Doesn't mean we're bound for life! So, oh, oh, oh, are you gonna stay the night? Are you gonna stay the night?"_

Sasuke was trying to figure out who this mystery person was. He knew who the man was but he couldn't put his finger on it as his friend with benefits sang the last part, _"Are you gonna stay the night? Doesn't mean we're bound for life! So, oh, oh, oh, are you gonna stay the night? Are you gonna stay the night? Are you gonna stay the night?"_

"_Oh, oh, oh, oh, are you gonna stay the night?"_

After more songs, it was sunset and that was Suigetsu's cue that he could go home. Just as Sasuke was going to confront the mysterious man, the figure stepped out of the shadows to reveal himself as Zabuza. Sasuke gasped, as well as everyone around them who saw him. Why was he here? _How_ was he alive? Didn't he and Haku get killed years ago?

"You're supposed to be dead. I saw you die with my own eyes. You were buried, too!"

"What you saw die was merely the most realistic clone. You can't kill the demon."

"What about Haku?"

"Did you expect any less from him?"

Everyone was shocked, they both faked their deaths?! But how is he in Konoha and no one is attacking him. He looked around at everyone, they were all obviously terrified of him since he was the coming of the demon. He laughed darkly before explaining, "I've been in Konoha's prison since then and today's the day I got out for…" He smirked under the bandages, "good behavior."

"Now, where is the second coming of the demon?"

Suigetsu smirked and jumped in front of him, "Right here." The Swordsmen looked up over before saying almost to himself, "Almost like a carbon copy of Mangetsu…" Suigetsu rolled his eyes at the comment before asking, "What's your business here anyways? Shouldn't you want to get out of here and kill some people with Haku? Doesn't make sense for you to be here of all places."

Zabuza said nothing, he was too fascinated by the young male in front of him. Suigetsu was the spitting image of beauty to him. He had heard about Suigetsu in his life. He knew about the young shark's dream to collect and master all seven swords and be captain of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen. Zabuza had also heard about Suigetsu's nasty little habit of severing his opponent's body parts before he killed them. That made Zabuza want him even more.

"Come with me."

The Swordsmen walked out of the building, Suigetsu trailing behind him without question. Everyone just watched them in awe, what just happened? Kiba felt two arms wrap around his waist, causing him to feel safer. Itachi kissed his head, trying to keep his boyfriend calm. Sasuke just ran out after them, clearly failing at not trying to show his concern for what was going to happen to Suigetsu.

The two fanged ninja walked around the village, earning scared gasps when people saw Zabuza. They stopped on the bridge the lead to the forest. Before Suigetsu could ask what they were doing here, he felt two strong hand grab his hips and pull him towards the older male. Suigetsu didn't fight to get away, which caused the Swordsmen to smirk under the bandages again.

Sasuke managed to watch and hear them undetected in the forest, listening as Zabuza said softly yet firmly, "You're going to belong to me. I don't care what your relationship status was with anyone else before this. You are mine now, understand?" Sasuke smirked as he saw Suigetsu turn to water and escape the man's grip saying, "The fuck do you think you are coming here and trying to claim me like I'm a sword?" 

Zabuza grabbed Suigetsu's small hips again, enjoying how the white haired teen never made a move to escape. He whispered in the other's ear, "From the moment I heard your voice, I knew I had to have you. I know more about you that you think I do. When I look at you, I'm graced with your beauty." Suigetsu blushed as Zabuza continued, "I see how you look at Itachi and that dog nin. We could be like them."

Sasuke grit his teeth at what the elder Kirigakure native said. He hoped that Suigetsu wouldn't give in to the other male but he gasped when he saw the white haired teen wrap his arms around Zabuza's neck. The Swordsmen leaned down and didn't even flinch when Suigetsu gently lowered the bandages on his face so he could see the rest of his face. Sasuke felt a surprising pain in his chest at the sight of them kissing.

When they pulled away, Zabuza kissed his forehead lovingly and earned another blush from his newly found lover. Suigetsu felt butterflies in his stomach and his heart was beating as fast as it did when he would be with Sasuke. He grabbed Zabuza's hand and placed it over his heart, letting the older male feel how fast he was making his heart beat. Zabuza smiled and grabbed Suigetsu's hand and placed it over his heart, it was beating just as fast.

Suigetsu gave him a genuine smile, just maybe he found someone who he could fall in love with and actually be loved in return. Suigetsu looked into those once cold eyes and said just above a whisper, "Tell me what I have to do to be everything you want and more. Tell me what I have to do to get you to stay here with me." Zabuza grabbed Suigetsu's hand and kissed it before answering, "I want you to just be you and I'll stay here with you until my last breath."

For once, Suigetsu wasn't thinking about Sasuke at all. All he could and wanted to think about was Zabuza. The Swordsmen put his hand back on Suigetsu's hip as they shared another loving kiss. Suigetsu felt how much Zabuza cared and wanted him in the kiss and he made sure he made Zabuza feel the same when he kissed back. When they pulled away again, Zabuza grabbed his hand and put his bandages back over his mouth before stating, "I'm taking you on a date."

Suigetsu didn't even bother protesting like Sasuke thought he would, instead Suigetsu allowed Zabuza to lead him out and into a restaurant for their first date. Sasuke jumped out and stood where the two were once standing. He sighed as he saw Suigetsu animatedly telling Zabuza a story, in which you could tell that the older male was smiling at whatever Suigetsu was saying to him. They looked happy together and Sasuke hated it. He was going to have to have a chat with Suigetsu tonight.

That night, Sasuke was waiting for Suigetsu, sitting on his bed rather impatiently. He heard voices from outside, Suigetsu was giggling at whatever Zabuza had just said to him. Then he heard the sound of kissing, he rolled his eyes at that. The front door opened and closed before he heard feet coming up the stairs. He stood up and glared at Suigetsu when he walked in, face still flushed and a red mark on his neck.

"Sasuke, we need to talk. We can't do this anymore. I'm with Zabuza now."

"Hn…"

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. C-Can we still be friends?"

"Goodbye, Suigetsu."

Before Suigetsu could stop him, Sasuke jumped out the window and disappeared into the night. Suigetsu looked out the window and sighed when he felt a pain in his heart. He sat on his bed and ran his fingers through his hair, why did he have to fall in love with Sasuke but then have such strong feelings for Zabuza? He sighed, part of him wished he never met Sasuke and another part of him wished he never met Zabuza.

He glanced over to the corner of his room at a box full of Sasuke's clothes and other things that he left behind during their nightly events. He crawled over to the box and pulled out one of Sasuke's shirts, it still smelled like him. Suigetsu's eyes widened when he saw a picture of the two of them fall out of the pocket. He was a picture of Suigetsu giggling as Sasuke kissed his hand that was intertwined with the Uchiha's. Why would Sasuke have that?

Suigetsu couldn't stop himself from pulling out more articles of clothing, finding more pictures of them. He looked at each picture and sang softly, _"In the corner of my room, there's a pile of things that still belong to you and I'll give them back but here tonight I'll go through em one by one without a fight."_

Little did Suigetsu know, Sasuke was standing outside his window, a slight frown on his face as he listened to the shark ninja sing, _"And I don't care if I cry. It should hurt, you said goodbye and I have the right to drag it out and make it worse. I'm gonna take my time till I wake up one morning and I find that I feel better…"_

Suigetsu picked up another picture, smiling softly at how possessively Sasuke was holding him in it. Suigetsu kept that smile on his face as he continued to sing, _"Outside my window, there's the moon and it's saying don't get over you too soon. So I'll keep breaking until I'm done and I get it through my head you weren't the one."_

Tears flooded Suigetsu's eyes as he pulled out a picture of them about to kiss, Suigetsu was smiling while Sasuke was about to punch whoever was taking the picture. His shoulder shook as he sang, _"And I don't care if I cry. It should hurt, you said goodbye and I have the right to drag it out and make it worse. I'm gonna take my time till I wake up one morning and I find that I feel better…"_

"_Better!"_

The tears flowed down his face at a picture of them kissing, they looked so in love but he knew Sasuke didn't love him. Sasuke knew Suigetsu was crying when he sang, _"Till I look at your pictures and run out of tears and you're not all I'm thinkin about. Till I don't turn around, hold my breath for the sound of you sayin my name out loud…_."

Sasuke wanted more than anything to hold the Kirigakure native but he just stood there and listened to him cry and sing, _"And I don't care if I cry. It should hurt, you said goodbye and I have the right to drag it out and make it worse. I'm gonna take my time till I wake up one morning and I find that I feel better…"_

"_Better!"_

Sasuke felt a pang of guilt wash over him, it was his fault Suigetsu was crying up there. Just as he was going to go up and try to make it all better he realized something, this was all Suigetsu's fault… wasn't it? He was the one who went on a date with Zabuza. He wasn't supposed to go out with other guys. He was supposed to be with Sasuke. They were friends with benefits after all.

But that was it. They were only friends with benefits, they had no true commitment to each other. Sasuke didn't even have feelings for Suigetsu so why did he even care that the shark was moving on, or at least trying to. But that was it. He _did_ have feelings for Suigetsu. He was in denial about it though. Part of him knew he was in love with Suigetsu, that's why he wanted those pictures taken. But part of him was afraid of commitment and falling in love.

He put his back against Suigetsu's house and slide down to the ground. Why did he have to ask Suigetsu his name that day and volunteer to give him a tour of the village? He brought all this upon himself and Suigetsu. He put his head back against the house and looked up at the moon, fighting back tears that threatened to spill from his eyes. So, this is how Suigetsu felt all those months he was in love with Sasuke but the Uchiha never truly gave him the time of day?

It hurt like a bitch now that he was, somewhat, in Suigetsu's shoes. He knew Suigetsu was in love with him during those six months of being friends with benefits but knew Suigetsu would never say anything about it to him. Sasuke let out a sigh, why didn't he just suck it up and make Suigetsu his lover instead of his fuck buddy? Things would have been so much better than what they were now, he was sure of that. He closed his eyes and drifted off into a troubled slumber outside Suigetsu's house.

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months, six months with Zabuza were all Suigetsu needed to fall in love with him and almost completely forget about Sasuke. Suigetsu and Kiba were working a night shift this time, causing more people to come than when they worked during the afternoon. People usually came to Fangs at night to see Suigetsu and Kiba or get drunk.

Sasuke snook in and hid in the back near Zabuza and watched with sad eyes as Suigetsu sang while looking right at his boyfriend, _"Sparks fly, it's like electricity, I might die. When I forget how to breathe you get closer and there's nowhere in this world I'd rather be. Time stops, like everything around me is frozen and nothing matters but these few moments when you open my mind to things I've never seen!"_

Everyone was up and dancing with Kiba as the music picked up. Suigetsu had his eyes locked with Zabuza's but sang with a smile,_ "Cause when I'm kissing you my senses come alive! Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find falls right into place, you're all that it takes. My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you. When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense and all my questions in my head, like are you the one? Should I really trust?"_

"_Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you.."_

Sasuke's heart ached in pain as he listened to his past friend with benefits sing, _"Past loves, they never got very far. Walls up, made sure I guarded my heart. And I promised I wouldn't do this till I knew it was right for me. But no one, no guy that I met before could make me feel so right and secure. And have you noticed I lose my focus and the world around me disappears?"_

Why was Sasuke doing this to himself? Why was he letting his heart break hearing Suigetsu sing, _"Cause when I'm kissing you my senses come alive! Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find falls right into place, you're all that it takes. My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you. When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense and all my questions in my head, like are you the one? Should I really trust?"_

"_Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you…"_

Tears stung at the Uchiha's eyes as he listened to the young Kirigakure ninja sing to Zabuza, _"I have never felt nothing like this. You're making me open up. No point even trying to fight this…"_ Both Suigetsu and Zabuza smiled as the younger of the two sang with all his heart, _"It kinda feels like it's love…"_

Just as he was about to cry, Sasuke was pulled out by Itachi. But he could still hear him singing, _"Cause when I'm kissing you my senses come alive! Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find falls right into place, you're all that it takes. My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you. When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense and all my questions in my head, like are you the one? Should I really trust?"_

"_Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you…"_

As soon as Sasuke was far enough away that he couldn't hear the music or anyone for that matter, he hugged his brother. Itachi allowed him to cry on him, telling him to let it all out. Sasuke sobbed into the other, "I blew it, 'Tachi! I'll never have him now! I tried to break them apart before but they're just so in love! I blew it with him! What am I gonna do now, 'Tachi? I love him but he loves Zabuza…"

"Let me take Zabuza out tonight. We'll see if Suigetsu will still want him."

"W-what do you mean?"

"Zabuza has a nasty habit of being a little violent when he drinks too much."

"N-no, I don't want Suigetsu to get hurt."

Itachi pulled him off of him and stared deep into his little brother's eyes, "Do you want him back or not? It's this or we kill Zabuza for good this time." Sasuke sighed before replying, "Fine. But if this doesn't work then you're helping me kill Zabuza." Itachi smirked and nodded, of course he wanted to kill the man who was keeping his little brother from getting what he wanted.

That night, Suigetsu was waiting impatiently at home for his boyfriend to return. Tonight was the night they were going to have sex and Suigetsu didn't want to be kept waiting much longer. They had had sex before but still, Suigetsu couldn't handle this much of a delay. He was waiting in the kitchen, Zabuza told him he wanted to take him on the kitchen table hard and Suigetsu had no objections to that.

Just when he was about to go upstairs and sleep, Zabuza came stumbling in, drunk out of his mind. Suigetsu cautiously walked over to him and asked softly, "How much have you had to drink, Zabuza?" The older male looked down at his lover and bellowed, "Not enough! Get me something to drink, bitch."

Suigetsu just stood there in awe, never in their six months of being together did Zabuza call him a bitch or even swear at him. The Swordsmen rolled his eyes and slurred, "Did I fucking stutter, bitch? Go make yourself useful for a change and get me a drink! Fucking close your mouth, slut, and move! What are you looking at me like that for? You know you're a fucking slut. I know you used to whore around with Sasuke, you bitch. I bet you still have feelings for him! You fucking whore!"

"S-stop it, Zabuza, you're drunk. This isn't like you."

Suddenly, Zabuza backhanded Suigetsu, smirking as he fell to the ground. Suigetsu lifted himself up off the floor, touching his face where he was hit. Yup, that was going to be a bruise in the morning. He stood up, it took everything he had not to cry as Zabuza slurred at him, "You make me sick, you mother fucking cunt. You little slut, I bet you think about Sasuke pounding into you when we fuck. Worthless little slut."

Suigetsu's eyes widened when Zabuza's fist collided with his stomach, he was faster than he realized. But, at the feeling of Zabuza's fist with his stomach, he turned into water. When the shark regained his form, he felt two hands grab his throat. He clawed at the hands and stared down into the once loving eyes of his boyfriend. Is this really how he wanted to die? At the hands of the man he loved?

He struggled to breathe, gasping desperately for any bit of oxygen. With the last of his strength, he jabbed Zabuza in the eye. The jab to the eye was enough to make him let go of Suigetsu, sending him to the floor again. He coughed as he tried to suck in some oxygen. He looked up at Zabuza, and, boy, did he look angry. Suigetsu scrambled to his feet and sprinted up the stairs and into his room, locking the door behind him.

He had his back to the door and he was breathing frantically. He gulped, Suigetsu felt like he was living in an actual horror movie. He held his breath when he saw a fist punch through the door near his head. He knew he wasn't going to be able to make it out alive against Zabuza, not when he didn't want to hurt him and Zabuza had no objections to hurting him or probably even killing him in this state.

Suigetsu ran over to the window and jumped out it, glass slashing at his already bruised skin. When he landed, not gracefully might I add, he instantly got to his feet and ran as fast as he could to Kiba's house. He didn't even bother knocking, he ran right in and locked the door, his breathing erratic. Kiba came rushing to the door, Itachi and strangely Sasuke trailing right behind him.

"Sui, what's wrong?"

"Z-Z-Zabuza! T-trying t-t-to k-kill m-me!"

Itachi and Sasuke's eyes widened, well, they certainly didn't want Zabuza to try to kill Suigetsu. Sasuke glared at his brother, he thought Itachi said he would just get _a little _violent. Itachi sent back an apologetic look before the two of them raced to Kiba and Suigetsu, who were now on the couch. When they got there, they gasped at the damage Zabuza had already caused. A bruise was forming on his face, the marks of someone strangling him were there, and blood was pouring out of a series of cuts all over his arms and legs.

Tears were pouring down that face that Sasuke loved and he, as gently as he could, wiped them away. Suigetsu looked at him carefully before wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck, crying into him. Sasuke, in turn, wrapped his arms around his slender waist, holding him as close as he could to his own body so that he would know Sasuke wasn't going to let anything happen to him again.

When they pulled away, they looked deep into each other's eyes, past feelings stirring up inside Suigetsu. Sasuke gave a small smile at the fact that he could feel Suigetsu's heart beating fast just by being so close to him again. Sasuke moved to his ear and whispered into it, "I haven't been able to get these butterflies out of my stomach since the day I met you on that train, Suigetsu."

Suigetsu pulled back enough to see the other's face as he asked softly, "W-why didn't you say anything? Didn't you know I loved you? I still do…" Sasuke sighed before answering, "I was stupid and scared of commitment then. But I haven't been able to get you off my mind or out of my heart. I can't move on from you and I can't be without you. Suigetsu, I love you and I always will."

"You don't deserve to be treated like this. I won't ever hurt you like he did."

Suigetsu whispered, "Kiss me, Sasuke." He wasted no time leaning in and kissing the shark he loved so much. Kissing Sasuke was not like kissing Zabuza. When he kissed Zabuza, the rest of the world wouldn't feel like it stopped like it did when he kissed Sasuke. Sure, kissing Zabuza was incredible but he could never truly get him to feel the way he felt when he was kissing Sasuke.

When they pulled away, they looked like they were in a love-filled trance. Sasuke leaned back in and stole another kiss, but just as he was pulling away, he felt sharp teeth bite his bottom lip. Sasuke eagerly opened his mouth and darted his tongue into Suigetsu's mouth, remapping that cavern he loved. Suigetsu still tasted like strawberries and Sasuke still tasted like peppermint.

"AHEM!"

The two pulled apart to see Itachi rolling his eyes and Kiba looking overly excited with a fanged grin on his face. Sasuke kissed the other's forehead lovingly, Suigetsu blushed harder than he did than when Zabuza did it. He gasped to himself, he loved Sasuke more than he loved Zabuza. He knew that for sure now. He couldn't be with Zabuza, not when he knew now that he would never be able to fully love him.

"We have to tell Zabuza in the morning when he's in a better state of mind."

_**The Next Morning….**_

Suigetsu, Sasuke, Itachi, and Kiba stood in front of the Kirigakure native's house, ready to face what lied ahead together. Suigetsu lead the way and opened the door, gasps emitting from everyone. The house looked like a hurricane had just hit it. Itachi kept his composure on the outside but on the inside he was terrified because if Suigetsu didn't get out of here when he did, he would have been dead.

"Zabuza? You here?"

They were answered with silence. Kiba gulped as he stuck close to Itachi, scared that Zabuza might pop out of nowhere and get them. Suigetsu lead the way up the stairs and screamed at the sight in the bedroom: Zabuza had a large shard of part of the window going through him. Suigetsu ran to him and grabbed his face, tears spilling down his face as he cried, "Zabuza, wake up! Please, Zabuza! It's me, Suigetsu! Please wake up, please… please, I forgive you just wake up…"

Itachi walked over to the body and felt for a pulse but found none. Suigetsu looked at him, eyes pleading for him to say that Zabuza was going to be alright if they hurried and got him to the hospital. But he was met with a solemn nod and a grim statement, "I'm sorry, Suigetsu, but he's gone. If this didn't kill him, then the amount of alcohol he consumed did. He drank too much and his body shut down just as he was going to follow you out the window."

Suigetsu's breath hitched and his eyes widened, so Zabuza really was going to kill him last night. He looked at the Swordsmen's face before sobbing, "Why, Zabu? Why'd you do this? Look at yourself! Just look at what you did to yourself..." Kiba got down to his knees and pulled Suigetsu in for a hug. The white haired teen struggled against his friend before sobbing into his chest crying, "Zabu…"

The next day, Haku was taking the body back to Kirigakure for a proper burial in his home town. Suigetsu would not be going back, for Zabuza stated once that he only wished for Haku to be present if he was killed or died before the male. Suigetsu placed a soft kiss to his, now, past lover's forehead. He whispered into the Swordsmen's ear, "I know you're in a better place now. You'd say you're a demon and going to hell, but you'll always be an angel to me, my sweet Zabu. I love you…"

Suigetsu watched as Haku carried Zabuza away, his heart aching as he watched the man he loved leave his sight. He let out a sigh before turning into the arms of his new lover, Sasuke. The aching seized as soon as he felt those arms wrap around him, making him feel safe and loved. He felt a kiss on his head, causing him to look up into the, now, warm onyx eyes of Sasuke. The Uchiha murmured, "I'm so sorry this happened, Sui."

"Don't be. Zabu would have wanted me to find someone like you."

"Why me?"

"Because you love me and you'll keep me safe, won't you?"

"You know I will."

_**One Year Later….**_

It had been one year since Zabuza's death and one year since Sasuke and Suigetsu had finally gotten together. Things weren't always easy but they could never imagine life without the other. There were days that Suigetsu missed Zabuza, but they never lasted long since Sasuke was always there to make him feel better and remind him that he was loved so much.

It was a night show and Sasuke no longer hid in the back at Fangs, he gravitated to the front with his brother and Kiba, smiling as he watched his lover sing, _"Love it when you call me baby. When you lighting up mu phone, makes me want you like I'm crazy. I'm running home, I'm running home just to hear your heartbeat. So sweet like a honeycomb, I gotta have you near me cause you're the best I've ever known."_

The beat of the music started to pick up, causing Kiba to start moving. Kiba moving inspired more people to dance as the white haired teen sang, _"You make me get up, get up like this is my song. I'm up, get up, get up, yeah, yeah. You got me humming, humming to the beat of the drum. Yo, the rhythm, rhythm, yeah, yeah."_

Jaws dropped as Suigetsu moved his hips around seductively and sang with outstanding vocals, _"Your lovin takes me higher! You set my heart on fire! When you touch my body, got me singing like Mariah! There is no denying your kisses keep me flying! When you touch my body, got me singing like Mariah!"_

Sasuke watched his lover with a smirk, yup, this song was about him this time and it made him, oh, so happy, _"Your name is written on my lips. You're the only one for me. Every single little kiss is like a dream, like a dream. I don't need to make a wish cause all I want is you. When you do it like this I just lose my cool."_

Again, the beat picked up and Kiba got everyone, except of course Itachi and Sasuke, to dance to the music, "_You make me get up, get up like this is my song. I'm up, get up, get up, yeah, yeah. You got me humming, humming to the beat of the drum. Yo, the rhythm, rhythm, yeah, yeah…"_

Suigetsu swayed his hips back and forth, lust and love in those purple eyes as he looked at Sasuke and sang, _"Your lovin takes me higher! You set my heart on fire! When you touch my body, got me singing like Mariah! There is no denying your kisses keep me flying! When you touch my body, got me singing like Mariah!"_

The white hair teen hummed a bit before smiling as Kiba hopped up on stage and rapped, _"_K_-Raw on fire! If you're looking for that fly love, I'm your number one supplier. Wanna try it? Buy it. You wanna ride with the hottest in the city? Set your heart on fire. Yeah, I do it, I do it, I do it! Ain't nothing to it if you wit it…"_ He smirked as he pointed at Suigetsu, _"I know _he_ wit it!"_

Itachi actually started to move to the beat while watching his boyfriend rap, _"So come and do it, got that pretty, that pretty, pretty! You're so sidity like Aaliyah, Mariah Carey, you stay winning! Top down, riding, _Itachi's_ Big Papa! _He_ love when I fly it, sit on _his_ lap, angel body! _He's _a king, need a goddess, gotta love it!"_

Kiba got behind Suigetsu and grinned like an idiot as the Kirigakure native started grinding on him as he sang the last part with everything he had, _"Your lovin takes me higher! You set my heart on fire! When you touch my body, got me singing like Mariah! There is no denying your kisses keep me flying! When you touch my body, got me singing like Mariah!"_

Suigetsu hummed for a while until the music stopped and everyone cheered for them. It wasn't the first time Kiba got up and started singing or rapping, but it was the first time he had Suigetsu grinding on him. It made both Itachi and Sasuke jealous but since the two were best friends, they let it pass for the time being.

After preforming more songs, Suigetsu and Kiba got off stage and walked over to their boyfriends after work. Itachi kissed Kiba's forehead before whispering sweet nothings to him as he walked the younger ninja home. Suigetsu smiled at his friend, still happy for him and his relationship with Itachi. Suigetsu gasped but then giggled as Sasuke grabbed him and picked him up, twirling him around in the air.

When he was placed back on the ground, their foreheads touched. Neither said a word as Sasuke snaked his arms around Suigetsu's waist and the white haired ninja wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. They both smiled at each other before whispering at the same time, "I love you." They both leaned in and kissed right there, Suigetsu smiling into the kiss because everything finally felt right.

Drowning was an art but so was falling in love.

**THE END! I honestly don't know why I'm so obsessed with this pairing. There aren't a whole lot of Sasusui stories out there so I'm glad I can keep it going. I hope whoever reads these enjoys this one! And, again, if you have any ideas please leave your idea in a review or private message because I'm running out of ideas and I really want to keep writing stories for this pairing! Sorry if no one likes singing but it's how I write!**

_Songs used in the story: "Shakespeare" by Miranda Cosgrove, "New Romantics" by Taylor Swift, "Stay the Night" by Zedd featuring Hayley Williams of Paramore, "Better" by Jennette McCurdy, "Kissin U" by Miranda Cosgrove, &amp; "Like Mariah" by Fifth Harmony featuring Tyga._

_**Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review!**_

_Happy St. Patrick's Day everyone! (Even though I'm a day early)_


End file.
